eldritchhorrorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sealing the Old Ones
test when resolving a Spell effect, you may discard that Spell after resolving its effects to place 1 Eldritch token on this card. Then you may flip this card. |Action_Type = Action |Action = N/A |Reckoning = N/A |Flip Title 1 = 1 |Expansion 1 = |Flavor 1 = The magic weaves through your veins, tasting your blood before reaching out to the far corners of the Earth. You feel the magic leaving your body and shredding the bodies of those beasts that would threaten to invade our world. |Effects 1 = For each Eldritch token on this card, 1 Monster of your choice on any space loses 3 . Then discard this card. |Flip Title 2 = 2 |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = You see the veil between worlds clearly with your own eyes. By channeling the arcane energies through your body, you are able to mend the wounds that have ailed our dimension. |Effects 2 = For each Eldritch token on this card, discard 1 Gate of your choice on any space. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 3 = 3 |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = As you finish speaking the words, the incantation reaches through time and alters the past. You find yourself filled with confidence, knowing how to seal the Ancient One's power since long ago. |Effects 3 = Advance the active Mystery by 1. Then retreat Doom by 1 for each Eldritch token on this card. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 4 = 4 |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = You finish the ritual performing a powerful magical sacrifice to the God of Dreams. Over the next few weeks, you and your associates notice a shift in the tide in the battle against the Ancient One. With the favor of the Elder Gods, the world may just be saved. |Effects 4 = For each Eldritch token on this card, you or another investigator on any space may gain 1 ''Boon ''Condition or discard 1 Condition. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 5 = 5 |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = The ritual is finally completed. As you finish speaking the words, the world shifts before you as if thousands of uears are passing in an instant. You travel to bother the past and the future, altering the events that lead to the current global crisis. |Effects 5 = Advance the active Mystery by 1. Then, if there are Eldritch tokens on this card equal to half , solve 1 ''Rumor ''Mythos card of your choice. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 6 = 6 |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = As you cast the arcane knowledge from your mind, you open yourself to the infinite knowledge of the cosmos. The history of the universe becomes clear to you, and the key to sealing the Ancient Ones seems elementary in the wake of these facts. |Effects 6 = Gain 1 Clue for each Eldritch token on this card. Then you may spend Clues equal to to solve the active Mystery. Then discard this card. }} Category:Mountains of Madness Category:Unique Assets Category:Tasks Category:Strange Remnants